The Front Line
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Sybil volunteers to go to a hospital war camp on the front line and on her first convoy she meets Tom and another familiar person
1. The Front Line

_The front line - Sybil volunteers to go one of the front line camps and meets Tom who is a newly injured solider._

Sybil walked into the Matron's office to see her sitting at her desks eyeing the two other volunteers,

"You're late!" Matron snapped at Sybil,

"Sorry Matron it will not happen again." Sybil replied.

"It better not or you'll be sent back. You three are here to work and do your duty and no fraternizing with any of the injured soldiers here or you'll be sent back." Matron told them they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll show you to your living quarters." They nodded again and Matron walked out of the room and into the camp everyone was walking around carrying something. A laundry basket or some equipment or helping a solider, Sybil felt proud to be here she was doing something then sitting around taking her father's nonsense although she did miss her family.

Matron walked along the wooden decks that went all around the camp, she walked into the start of what a forest looked like but it was surrounded with basic tents. We entered one and three beds were crammed into there with a small wooden dresser and some candles. I placed my bag on the bed closest to the entrance.

"You'll be staying here until your duty is up and that will depend on how well you work now get changed into your uniform and I'll be waiting outside you have 5 minutes." Matron said.

Sybil took off her clothes off from her old life because this was her new life now helping wounded soldiers and she wanted to stay here and become a proper nurse. Sybil put on the long blue button dress and put the white apron over the top, Sybil adjusted my hair so no strands of my hair would be caught and put the veil on top it was a short one not like the other nurses had though they had more training then them. She laced her shoes so they wouldn't come undone then finally put on the Red Cross band on her left arm.

"I'm Anna and this is Gwen what's your name?" Sybil turned around and saw Jane was very excited and happy she had light skin and green eyes. Rose had tanned skin and brown eyes they did look smart in their uniforms the same as Sybil did.

"I'm here to do my duty to work Jane not to have fun." Sybil replied walking out the tent. Matron nodded and walked down the wooden decks they followed Matron into one of the tents with unmade beds.

"You have 2 minutes to make one of these beds." Matron said starting the stopwatch. Sybil put the bottom sheets on first then pulled the pillowcase cover over the pillow and pulling the blanket under the pillow she finally tucked everything in under the mattress and stood there realising she had finished before the other two. Matron counted down as the other two finished and saw they weren't made properly.

"Well you two will need to improve making beds before the convoy of injured soldiers come from the front line. Well done volunteer Crawley you can help the other two finish making these beds and the ones in the next tent." Sybil nodded her head and carried on with her work not making a sound.

Soon it became dark and the injured soldiers would be here, it was the first convoy for all the volunteers. Sybil wasn't afraid just nervous all she would be able to do would wash down the soldiers and make new beds but it was going to be a long night for her and the two that came with her.

Sybil heard the sound of the injured soldiers and went to stand by Anna and Gwen. Everyone rushed around getting all the soldiers into the tents some soldiers had to straight to surgery they were covered in too much blood.

"Your job is to wash the soldiers and make as many beds as you can." Matron told them, the girls nodded there head and got to work with clean waters and sponges working round each soldier as quickly as they can without trying to look at the blood they were covered in.

Sybil got through the soldiers she'd been given in no time she wiped her brow and looked down at her apron that had blood smudged into it. She didn't care she would rather lose herself in work then worrying about a stain in her clothing like her sister Edith always did back at Downton.

"Nurse," Sybil heard a soldier shout she turned around and saw a soldier in his uniform shaking; Sybil rushed over to him and helped him onto his side. She noticed he was going to throw up

"I need a bowl now." Sybil called; Gwen noticed and rushed to her side with a clean bowl. Sybil took the bowl out of Gwen's hands and put it under the soldier's lips. He throwed up blood he was gonna die Sybil was sure of it. The soldier stopped shaking and Sybil carefully rolled him back.

"Do you know your name?" I asked him.

"My name is…Private Branson; do you know where Captain Crawley is?" Private Branson asked, _Matthew it couldn't be _Sybil thought. Sybil also noticed his Irish accent,

"Why do you want to see Captain Crawley?" Sybil replied confused.

"He's in charge of me and he is my friend." Private Branson replied.

"I'll see what I can do Private Branson but now you need to rest." Sybil replied in a soothing voice.

I walked out of the tent and saw Matron standing there looking up at the night sky, I walked over to her.

"Matron a soldier is asking for Captain Crawley do you know if he is here?" Sybil asked her, Matron looked at Sybil.

"Yes, he is in the Captain's tent why?" Matron asked Sybil sharply.

"The solider that I just helped was asking for him." Sybil replied

"Alright now back to work they need help making beds in the Captain tent then back to your assigned tent." Matron said to Sybil.

Sybil walked towards the Captain's tent it wasn't as bad as the other tent Sybil thought, she saw Matthew lying on his back she walked over to him.

"Cousin Matthew its Sybil." Sybil whispered in a gentle soft voice.

"Sybil how are you here?" Matthew asked

"I'm a volunteer, Matthew do you know who Private Branson is?" Sybil asked

"Tom? Is he alright? He was caught in the blast with me." Matthew gasped.

"He's alright but we don't what's wrong with him." Sybil saw a Nurse grunt at her and she knew she had to get back to her duties.

"I have to get back now I'll see you soon Matthew." Sybil whispered and started to make the beds.

Sybil let out a stifled yawn as it came to dawn she'd never gone twenty four hours without sleep but she insisted she would take care of any soldiers that needed her assistance. Matron sent her to bed when she realised Sybil was still working and told her she need to sleep all day to be prepared for tomorrow.


	2. Seizures

The next morning Sybil walked out of the tent feeling refreshed and not as tired as yesterday where she was made to stay in bed all day and wasn't allowed to be near any soldiers. She ate some food before Gwen and Anna joined her it was a short conversation Gwen and Anna had about the hot surgeons. Sybil ignored them like she always did to other people and helped set up for when the soldiers came.

Sybil walked out of the food tent and saw Matron approaching her,

"Please do not try and stay up all day and night this Volunteer Crawley and your cousin is asking for you. You may see him for 5 minutes then back to work." Matron told Sybil she nodded her head and smiled at least she could see one of her family members in France. Sybil walked on over to the Captain tent, Matthew was sitting up today Sybil smiled to see he was in good health. She sat beside him,

"You didn't come to see me yesterday why?" Matthew asked his cousin she looked pale and tired.

"Matron gave me the day off because I worked all day and night well she forced me to sleep I don't have much time have you received a letter?" Sybil asked Matthew eagerly

"Yes, Mary wrote to me about her being engaged to a Sir Richard Carlisle and she told me about you coming here she doesn't know exactly where you are she misses you and Robert hates you." Matthew told Sybil,

"It's to be expected I left for a training course and when I came back I heard the war had started and pleaded for them to let me help but they forced me not to but I secretly signed up to be a volunteer but I didn't know I would be brought this close to the front at least no one calls me Lady Sybil that's why I escaped to be able to do something with my life Matthew, I'll probably get told off if I do not go now I'll check on Private Branson for you." Sybil mused at the thought of how her Father could hate for doing something she wanted he always wanted the best for Mary not the youngest as well.

Sybil headed over to the main tent and soldiers were fighting with one another, the surgeons tried to spilt them up Matron came in with a needle and syringed it into the soldier on top to calm him down I wasn't sure about his name but I knew he had a problem with other people. Sybil looked over at Private Branson and saw he was having a seizure; I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

"Is it too loud in here?" Sybil asked him softly, he nodded his head.

"Volunteer Crawley take him to a quiet place and don't come back until he has calmed down. I've dealt with people like this before." Matron muttered the last part and instructed Sybil. Sybil only knew one quiet place that she could take him but would probably get told off by doing Sybil thought _you only live once _

Sybil took Private Branson to the beach just beside the hospital camp it was peaceful there all you could hear was waves crashing onto the rocks. Sybil helped Private Branson sit down on the sand and she sat next to him.

"Are you alright now?" Sybil asked him he had stopped shaking and he could clearly look at her pale face, tied up dark brown hair and her blue eyes.

"Aye I've never been to a beach before." Sybil could hear the sharpness in his Irish accent now.

"You haven't when I was a child my governess took me to the beach all the time. But that is in the past and I'm living in the now and looking for the future." Sybil replied and smiled

"So you're looking towards women's rights after the war?" Tom asked Sybil

"To be honest I haven't really thought about after the war and what I'll do, if I'll go home but I can't my family hates me." Sybil whispered throwing a stone nearby her into the sea.

"Why?" Tom asked

"Look at the soldier who is doing my job now." Sybil giggled

"Your job is to look after us and support us until we feel better and either sent back to war or go home or we… die that's the life as a solider but you can tell me they won't expect a person like me to be back so soon I just had a seizure I think loud noises cause it and ive always been the one to start fights." Tom muttered and mused at the last, Sybil thought about it what's the harm he could die but Sybil didn't like thinking about that stuff that could happen to everyone.

"Well only my father hates me for choosing this. Choosing nursing then being his youngest daughters and looking at suitors for me. I'm my own person who has a right so I guess I could go into politics if I wanted to." Sybil smiled

"What will you do if you survive this go with Captain Crawley and by the way he's doing fine and he is my cousin."

"I'm like you undecided maybe I'll go back to Ireland and fight with the revolution. Ireland is coming of age and I want to be part of it." Sybil wished she had freedom like that go around and help a country. Sybil's heart was pounding in her chest maybe she was falling for her cousin's best friend.

"I think we should get you back. They'll send a search party out if we don't go back." Sybil mused standing up and brushing the sand off her uniform, Tom did the same but needed help off Sybil. Tom took Sybil arms and they walked back to camp. Sybil took Tom back to his bed and said she would check on him later, even though Tom saw Volunteer Crawley walk away he felt like he knew little about her but he was falling in love with her.

"Where did you take Private Branson?" Matron asked Sybil she knew she would have to lie about it.

"I took him into the forest there was logs to sit on and his seizure was stopping sorry Matron was that wrong of me to do." Sybil worried that she should of told her she took him to the beach instead but Matrons face stayed composed and she let out a small smile.

"Well done Volunteer Crawley I'm assigning Private Branson as your patient that you look after when he has seizures apart from that you'll have your normal duties unless you are promoted but I highly doubt so." Matron smiled and walked off


	3. Confessing Love

_Time Jump – One Month Later _

Sybil continued to take Private Branson down to the beach even though she had to lie to Matron each time she was getting a lot of credit for doing so and doing difficult tasks that a volunteer wouldn't do. She felt happy for that and she was also growing closer Private Branson even though his seizure didn't happen that often she was glad of them so she could go to a quiet place and talk to someone that understood her problems.

The day had come when Sybil was officially recruited for the nurse position though she would she work with Gwen and Anna and still be in the same living quarters. Sybil would wear a different uniform but not that different she had to wear to wear a long grey button dress. She felt proud and now was allowed more few time and allowed near more soldiers and go to places a volunteer couldn't, though Matron still kept an eye on her.

Sybil woke up feeling refreshed and happy today was her birthday and the day the mail came she was hoping she would at least get a letter off her sisters and mother maybe even her father if she was lucky. Sybil dressed quickly and also ate quickly; she visited Matthew as she did every morning. Matthew had bruised his back badly and wasn't able to walk.

"Happy Birthday" Matthew smiled; Sybil shushed him immediately and sat beside him.

"I don't want anyone to find out I turn 23 it's not something to get excited it about Matthew." Sybil said in a quiet voice.

"But it is your birthday Sybil," Matthew replied

"I'm going back to my duties Matthew so I don't hear one more word out of you." Sybil smiled got up and waved goodbye to him. She went over to the main tent and saw Private Branson reading a letter she smiled but went and helped another solider. Fights were common in this tent and Sybil wished one would happen right now so she could get away with Private Branson Tom she thought in her head he said he should call her that but she felt like it wasn't right yet.

But by some miracle a fight started to happen and as the soldiers cheering grew louder and louder Private Branson put the letter in his pocket and started to shake, Sybil approached him and Matron came in and she nodded to take him away. Tom took her arm and they walked down to the beach, Tom's shaking stopped and was aware Nurse Crawley walking him to the beach. They sat down,

"I think I kind of brought on that fight." Sybil joked and pulled her knees up to her chest, Tom touched Sybil's hand gently his heart pounding probably enough for Sybil to hear but he could hear her's they were in love with each other but they didn't want to admit though they were allowed a relationship now since she had been properly recruited by them. Sybil didn't want to admit though,

"Why do you say that no one has control over when the soldiers fight with each other." Tom said

"I wanted to have a break from everything I want freedom more now than ever but I can't do it alone." Sybil whispered, Tom went for it he didn't care anymore about rules about anyone except for her. Tom kissed her and she kissed him back with both their hearts pounding. Sybil thought this was wrong but so right. They stopped and Sybil got up and brushed the sand off her,

"We should get back," Sybil said clearing her throat she felt embarrassed to be around him. He got up and also did the same as Sybil and they walked back to camp. When they were in the camp a Sister walked up to them both,

"The lieutenant is asking for you Private Branson you may be escorted but that is all." The sister said, Sybil and Tom nodded there head and they walked over there. Tom walked in and Sybil went back to her duties trying not to get distracted by her first kiss being taken by a soldier that was in love with her and she was in love with him.

"You are being sent back to the trenches Private Branson on the next convoy that is tomorrow you will be allowed to say goodbye to Captain Crawley but you must be ready for it at night after dinner. You are dismissed." They saluted each other and Tom walked out feeling confused and angry he didn't know why he was being sent back he didn't want to be sent back and be separated by her.

Sybil avoided Tom as much as possible it wasn't that hard actually she just stayed in the other main tent that she was assigned to from time to time.

The next day, Sybil went down to the beach early in the morning as the soldiers and nurses would wake soon after her she was alone and could hear the waves crashing against the rocks she was disappointed that she didn't receive any letters came for her maybe her family had really forgotten to her.

"I thought you'd be here." A familiar Irish voice said, she turned around and saw Private Branson standing behind her he was in his uniform.

"Why aren't you in bed you're not meant to be up." Sybil said angrily.

"I'm being sent back Sybil and I don't have a choice I leave tonight." Tom whispered, Sybil felt her heart being ripped out then and she wanted to break down in despair no matter her audience but she stayed strong.

"I don't want to go." Sybil chocked out, Tom looked him and met Sybil's eyes.

"Are you confessing you're in love with me or something?" Tom asked not surprised.

"Is this an answer?" She asked walked up to him and kissed him passionately. They stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes not wanting to speak or ruin the moment.

"Yes, Will you write to me when I'm in the trenches something for me to stay strong about?" Tom asked Sybil.

"Yes, Tom do one thing for me, don't die." Sybil whispered and Tom chuckled.

"I'll try my best but my best chance is I'll be back in a hospital bed in no time." Tom joked and got out of his pocket a ring. It looked very old but beautiful Sybil thought with a green jewel in the middle it was small but noticeable.

"Promise me then you'll wait." Tom said in his sweet Irish accent,

"I promise as long as you don't break my heart, where did you get that ring?" Sybil asked curious to know she could she it was delicate.

"It was my grandmother's and she told me when I was little that I should give it to the first girl I was truly in love with and it would give us good luck." Tom whispered he handed it carefully to Sybil.

"So I'm praying on you to give me good luck." Tom smiled and they kissed once more.

"I should get back and help set up for breakfast I should also probably go first, I don't want to go public just yet." Sybil smiled and Tom understood he nodded his head and she turned away to walk back.

"Stay safe for me." Sybil whispered and walked back up to the camp holding Tom's grandmother's ring in her hand.

Gwen and Anna weren't in the tent when Sybil got back they must of gone to set up Sybil thought. She searched through her bag for a necklace chain she had one in here somewhere. Sybil found one and carefully placed the ring on the necklace and tied the necklace so she could wear it and hid it under her grey dress still wearing it.

"There you are this came for you yesterday I kind of forgot to give It to you sorry about that." Anna apologised and handed an envelope over to her. Sybil waited till Anna left before she opened it, she could tell it was from one of her family members by the style of writing maybe Matthew had told them which camp she was in but Sybil was glad of news from her family. It read:

Dear Sybil,

I'm sorry no one has written to you, Papa forbayed it and only allowed us only to write to Matthew since nobody could get hold of Cousin Isobel. How is Matthew? He hasn't written to us for about a month and Papa is getting worried and allowed me to write to you just this once.

When you get this letter you'll probably be 23 Happy Birthday anyway from Edith and Mama especially Mama she misses you but doesn't hate you she seems happy now, that you followed your dreams into nursing. At Downton it's still the same but it's become a convalescent home Granny doesn't seem pleased about it but that's her for you.

Good Luck, Sybil and stay safe for Papa's sake

Your loving sister

Mary xxx

P.s Please reply to this letter, so we know you are alright and Matthew is alright and tell us about what's going on with your life.

Sybil hid the letter under her covers and would reply to it later, Sybil didn't feel hungry so she went straight to see Matthew. Tom was with him they were laughing and joking,

"Why are you too so cheering?" Sybil asked them, making a bed next to them.

"Tom was just telling me he's got a sweetheart." Matthew smiled and Sybil locked eyes with Tom,

"Who's the lucky girl then one of sisters?" Sybil said playing along.

"She's from Ireland actually and I grew up with her." Tom lied and Sybil knew he was lying he confessed to being in love with her well not with words anyway.

"Tom I know you lying I know you too well." Matthew smiled,

"Aye you do but if I told you, you can't tell anyone not even her family." Matthew looked confused when Tom finished the sentence.

"I know her family?" Matthew looked even more confused than before, Sybil thought she should step in but then it wouldn't matter if you told Matthew he was the only one in her family that could keep secrets even when drunk.

"It's me," Sybil said anyway, Tom looked up at her so did Matthew.

"It wouldn't hurt if we told one person Matthew can keep a secret even when drunk." Sybil giggled and finished making the bed.

"I can't write anyway because of my blasted back and them bastard Sister's won't let me sit up so don't worry I'll keep it safe for you." Matthew smiled, Sybil saw some Nurses walk in.

"Go along with it, I heard you were going back to the trenches good luck I must get back." Sybil smiled and left for the main tent she worked in.

Sybil stayed quiet and said hello and goodbye to the Nurses and Sisters but she couldn't stop thinking about Tom having to leave when there was clearly something wrong with him. She was angry at the person making him go back.

When she heard the sirens to alert everyone they were going Anna and Gwen had come in,

"Oh that's the boys leaving can we go see them off." Anna chirped but she ran out anyway and Gwen and Sybil chased after her.

They stood on the hill overlooking the camp and they all saw the soldiers, Sybil spot Tom and her ached to be with him and twiddled the necklace her fingers.

"Stay safe for me." Sybil breathed

They watched the soldiers walk off and Sybil lingered there for minutes sinking in the last memory of her and Tom.

_It now feels right to call him Tom and I will remember him even if he dies, _Sybil thought but she didn't want to think of it when it was going to coming.


	4. Letters

_In this Chapter there will time jumps put into the letters so in the next Chapter it will make sense and I'll try to update whenever I can after this since I have exams coming up._

September 1917: Dear Mary

Thank you for my letter and that Papa has allowed you just this once to send one to me, Matthew has badly bruised his back and he is not able to sit up and write. He blames the nurses for not letting him sit up but he does understand and is sorry that he can't write. I'll ask him about Cousin Isobel and I'll ask the person in charge to see if she knows anything, but I doubt it. Tell Mama I'm alright and I haven't really thought about my birthday this week I've been busy helping injured soldiers Matthew did remember. Tell Mama I'm alright and I don't blame Papa for hating me I am his youngest daughters, the reason I left was so I could have freedom in life and do the thing I have real passion for instead of Papa giving me a suitor every week, I hope he still hasn't got his eyes on Larry Grey for me because I'm in love with a soldier you may think I'm young and reckless I'm not really I've been officially recruited by the hospital I work in and I'm a qualified Nurse. Also Granny hasn't agreed to anything at Downton for a decade it's time that the house to be filled with something and I'm glad Downton is doing its bit in the war, It feels like I've been at the hospital forever but in truth I've only been here 3 months and I'm making tremendous progress for a Earl's daughter even if I was stupid in my decision I don't regret it for a second,

Giver everyone my love especially Mama

Your dearest sister,

Sybil xxx

October 1917 : Dear Sybil

I'm in the trenches now back at my old position dealing with the guns and grenades, at least they don't have me going out and trying to get killed like the rest of them. There even more eager to keep me with them now because they think I'll become a rebel any moment and side with the Germans. I guess that's the only fun I get teasing them about that. Apparently I'm being promoted to Major so I have more time being stuck in a shack and doing paperwork, enough about me. I can't stop thinking about the last time our eyes met when I was walking off to war, I saw you twiddling the ring around neck I hope it's safe and I hope you are too. What's the latest Gossip in the hospital? How is Matthew?

I hope to see you soon and I look forward to reading your letter

With Love

Tom xxx

October 1917 : Dear Tom

There's not much gossip at the hospital apart from a when new equipment arrives for the surgeons, Matthew is being sent back to Yorkshire and going to stay in a Convalesce home where he will be properly looked after by my sister Mary I'm almost certain she's in love with him. Matthew is sad about leaving and me having no one to talk to every morning, but I don't mind it means that I can get on with more work; the more work I do the less my mind gets distracted by my own thoughts with you in them.

I heard the war may be over soon early next year and now I've been thinking more now than ever what will we do I mean what will we do because I feel like we need to get to know each other more better than simply sending letters and I also feel like writing my whole life story in this letter even though it's pretty short.

I feel bad for you having to be stuck doing paperwork than doing your part and I believe you won't turn on them because of your Irish routes, I feel kind of proud about going against my parents' wishes about choosing a man for me to marry. I have no Idea what the rest of the war will do to us but I hope to see you soon though I don't know how I'll get this past Matron this time hopefully I'll be on letter duty for the officers again. How are you coping with your seizures I know they are triggered by loud noises and wouldn't they send you back to us if you were?

With Love

Sybil xxx

November 1917 : Dear Sybil

These letters we send to each other is the only hope I have now aside from the endless letters I have to write to the mothers of the soldiers that we lost facing the Germans. My life history is kind of complicated before I became a soldier and met Matthew and you, I don't have a past that I regret because I can't regret it I grew up in Ireland and I have many family members and old friends that sometimes pop into my mind I wonder what they are doing in life now mostly all of them will be 25 like me and I'm guessing that they would be still in Ireland living there lives and not caring about the war since it wasn't Irelands business after I signed up.

But I know we haven't known each other for long but my thoughts are full of the times we met, I haven't had a seizure for a while now if I'm about to have I just remember your voice telling me it would be alright. I miss you a lot and all Irish men are always clear about feelings when it comes to women I hope you don't take it offensively though. My heart aches all the time for you, my Ma thinks I'm stupid for falling for an English Nurse who has a rich family. I hope I don't feel stupid for falling for you though you can lie in letters but when we are face to face again I will acquire the truth and prove to my Ma I'm not stupid I am her eldest of course she relies on me.

I'm glad that the war is nearly over so it can bring us together again and so we can decide for what we are doing or was it a war romance and we move on with our lives.

With Love

Tom xxx

P.s I have no regrets


	5. Christmas Sadness

_I couldn't help but write this Chapter I couldn't focus on my revision because of Idea for this Chapter._

Sybil and Tom continue to write letters to each other and get to know one another though they don't see each other they get engaged.

Sybil smiled to herself and twiddled the ring on the necklace in her fingers, she never thought she would be the first of her sisters to be engaged though Mary questioned her in the letters that she was allowed to send to her and Sybil's father finally forgave Sybil as it was Christmas and she wouldn't be spending it with them.

"Nurse Crawley stop daydreaming just because you have a fiancée you do not get to dill dally but first Matron would like to see you." Sister Brown snapped at Sybil, Sybil nodded at Sister Brown and made her way to Matron's office, she noticed as she walked by the tents on the wooden deck that all the soldiers were cheery and most of them had trench fever.

"Ah, Nurse Crawley I'm sending you home for 2 weeks to get some training to be on your way to becoming a Sister you have a wonderful talent and you deserve to become what you truly desire. I have sent a letter to your parents saying that you'll be accompanied home by a Sister that will train you and she will bring equipment though you may have to travel to your nearest morgue to practice." She smiled, Sybil gasped in shock but she was pleased that she did get to go home for Christmas but there was a part of her heart that was saddened by the news as she wanted to see Tom.

"What do I leave?" Sybil mumbled enough for Matron to just about hear. Matron picked up a slip from her desk and handed it over.

"You'll leave on the convoy I'll give you the day to pack and write to your fiancée and I'll expect you back on January 9th one day for travel. You are dismissed," Matron said and Sybil nodded walking out. She needed a few moments to process what just happened, Anna noticed Sybil looking pale so she walked over to her.

"You look pale Sybil maybe you should sit down," Anna was fussing around her,

"Anna pinch me," Sybil asked her, Anna looked really confused to what on earth Sybil was talking about.

"Just pinch me," Sybil asked again and she did Anna did it gently but it did hurt Sybil's skin but only stung for a few seconds.

"Thank you," Sybil smiled; Anna still looked confused in Sybil eyes.

"I'm being sent home for 2 weeks to learn some skills of a Sister and I leave today." Sybil explained in a whisper.

"That's good news isn't it?" Anna smiled but she questioned it.

"I'm not sure what to think but you need to get back to work and I need to pack my bag and write a letter, if I don't see you later here." Sybil hugged Anna. She, Gwen and Anna had become good friend's best friends almost. Anna got back to work by seeing a wounded soldier out of bed and walked over to him; Sybil went back to their tent and sat at the small wooden desk looking at the fountain pen and blank paper in front of her. But something inside of her was making her want to write the letter and forced herself to pick up the pen and started to write.

_Dear Tom, _

_I have no Idea what to write to you this time, I miss you I guess that could be a topic of this letter but it just seems wrong to me when I reread them few words. But I've thought of a topic now, today the Matron told me I'd be spending Christmas with my family but a teaching Sister would accompany me. I now wonder what my parents will think of me and how my father would react as he never took too kindly for me becoming a nurse and me telling Mary that we were engaged. I wish you could come with me and support me through this, I might as well hide and attend to Matthew he'd hide me if I really asked him. _

_Though I do dream of becoming a doctor and helping others not just soldiers, I am speaking too much of myself I sometimes get ahead of myself like I mentioned in one of my other letters. I leave today to go home it's the 23__rd__ which means it will be Christmas Eve tomorrow, this would have been our first Christmas together if they hadn't of sent you back. I'm not to bring tears to myself writing this letter I'm sorry if you do find a few spots of water in the ink. _

_Enough about my life and troubles tell me the news about your fun in the trenches and how you like to annoy the soldiers. I wish I could help with Ireland's troubles but I'm a woman and were not allowed to do much beyond helping an odd soldier but I believe after this war Women's rights will be different. I must get on now it feels like I spent hours writing this letter but when I look at the time it's only been half an hour._

_I miss you and I love you _

_Happy Christmas Tom_

_Sybil xxx _

_Return Address_

_England_

_Yorkshire_

_Downton abbey_

Sybil folded up the letter and put it into an envelope and sealed it up she left it on the desk while she packed the few clothes she brought with her but changed out of her Nurse's uniform into a sensible blouse and long coat. She thought there was no need to put on a hat just before she got out of the car to greet her parents, Sybil knew the convoy on Sundays left early at 1'o Clock so it would reach the boat in time for its last departure today. Gwen entered the tent just as Sybil was about to leave,

"Sybil! Anna told me where you're going I just wanna say good luck and the convoy has just arrived. If you hurry the driver will let you sit in front." Gwen smiled, Sybil nodded and hugged her. She picked up the letter for Tom and tucked it into her pocket.

Sybil made it just in time before the driver checked the tags he let Sybil sit in the front since he was in a good mood maybe it was the Christmas spirit Sybil thought.

When she arrived at the docks she thanked the driver and quickly posted her letter to Tom before handing her slip into the boatmen and sat down. The boat ride wasn't that long just over 2 hours long then it was a long drive from Dover to Yorkshire and she would expect one of her Father's motors to be waiting for her. She was right when it was Pratt he was a chauffer but was a safe one.

It took only a few hours but they did stop a few times to fill up with fuel, She felt like she'd been sitting down for too long when she arrived at the house probably while they are having dinner or they are getting ready for dinner. She thanked Pratt and got out herself and entered she saw Nurses walking around holding charts and one approached Sybil.

"Can we help you? Are you visiting someone?" The Nurse asked she seemed nice though she looked younger than Sybil.

"Yes, can you tell me were Matthew Crawley is?" Sybil asked nicely, the Nurse nodded and walked over to a downstairs bedroom she knocked and waited for someone to open it.

"Sybil?" Matthew gasped and looked surprised.

"Are you Nurse Crawley?" The Nurse who she followed

"Yes I am why?" Sybil asked looking confused.

"Matron sent me to teach you on your way to becoming a Sister, I'm Sister Fray but please call me Jane. I'll let you settle back in and I'll speak to you after dinner to explain what will happen over the 2 weeks we are both here." She smiled and closed the door behind her she saw Bates standing there.

"Milady should I alert the rest of your family that you are here? I was about to take Mr Crawley into the dining room" Bates asked surprised by her arrival as well as Matthew. Sybil thought about it for a few moments,

"No if it's alright I'll take Mr Crawley into dinner." Sybil smiled, Bates nodded.

"Would you like me to take that to your room?" Bates asked

"No I can fend for myself especially at Christmas when everyone is busy." Sybil replied Bates nodded again,

"How's Tom? I heard you two are engaged but Robert did not take it very well though." Matthew asked

"His last letter to me was telling me that he was barely surviving he has a cold. I feel sorry for him," Sybil frowned,

"Ah well in the trenches I had to stick up for him and he tries to hide his accent but it doesn't work. Shall we?" Matthew chuckled, she nodded and went behind his wheelchair and carried her bag on her wrist.

Bates held the door for them and opened the dining room door,

"We were just waiting for you Matt-" Robert cut off mid-sentence when he saw Sybil pushing him in.

"Sybil!" Cora gasped and smiled.

"We weren't expecting you till later on, I'm sure we can fit you in" Her Mother smiled gesturing to the seat near her. Sybil pushed Matthew into his spot and sat over there putting her bag well under the table. All Sybil wanted to do was sleep and not talk to her family they will interrogate her more thoroughly. Questions will start in 3…2…1… Sybil thought.

"Sybil dear tell us how your journey was?" Violet asked

"Oh Granny please let Sybil rest we can ask the questions tomorrow I'm sure Sybil will want to rest." Mary smiled Sybil could tell she was on her side.

"I'm just making conversation." Violet did her smile that made Sybil want to laugh but also it meant she wanted to know what was going on.

Sybil ate quietly listening to everyone's conversation she didn't like talking much in dinner especially if she was the conversation topic. After dinner they greeted each other properly and Sybil felt even more exhausted, Cora noticed she was becoming more tired by the minute and sent her to bed at once. Sybil was grateful for that, she changed into her night clothes and kissed her ring before getting into bed and sleeping.

Sybil felt much better when she woke up and her arm hurt because she had slept on it awkwardly and would have to suffer for most of the day. She got up and got ready she thought she would go downstairs and get breakfast and try… her best to talk to her Father she knew it would be difficult but also willing to.

When she entered she saw her Father talking to Sister Fray, who was training Sybil to become like her.

"Ah, Sybil you didn't tell me that this fine woman was one of the Nurses that helped some of the titanic survivors." Sybil looked over and caught Sister Fray's smile,

"I didn't know," Sybil muttered as she opened her letter with an opener she hoped it was news from Tom that he was safe and he was happy well happy to receive letters off her.

Dear Lady Sybil,

We have news from the Trenches that your fiancée Major Branson is now officially a missing person we have contacted his Mother and she told us to inform you. We are very sorry and we will contact you as soon as we find out what has happened to him and a Soldier that we are not allowed to name.

Our Sympathy is with you and his family

The Official War Office

Water started to well in Sybil's eyes, Sister Fray noticed it.

"Nurse Crawley are you alright?" Sister Fray asked and Robert looked up at Sybil.

Sybil picked up the letter and left the envelope, Edith was entering as Sybil ran out. She wasn't sure were to go so she ran to a place she went to when she was a child, it was a special place she could get away from anything and anyone. Sybil walked through the trees and thought that her shoes would give her away as twigs broke under her feet. _You only live once _Sybil thought and took her shoes off her feet were going to get incredibly messy, she didn't care anymore.

Sybil approached her hiding place and pulled the branches out of her way and entered a meadow that was filled with snow bells, lavender, daisies and roses covered in snow. Trees surrounded it so she had cover from anyone that tried to find her unless Mary had remembered where this was. Mary had followed Sybil once here she thought it was magical and beautiful though she was a little girl then, Sybil begged her not to show anyone and it was there secret. Sybil fell to the ground in a huff and sat there and started to cry, she was in love with him though they still hardly knew each other and hadn't seen each other for 3 months nearly 4.

A few hours later, Sybil still sat there but stopped crying and just thought. You could still see her eyes red and still watering only to a little now whenever she thought of his name.

"Sybil?" She heard Mary's shout, _She might as well discover me I'll have to face someone sometime _Sybil thought, Mary walked into the meadow wearing a her coat it was a cold day. Sybil didn't feel the cold though Mary had her coat in her hands, Mary walked over to her and covered Sybil with her coat.

"You must be frozen Sybil It's Christmas Eve," Mary sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I didn't really notice," Sybil's voice croaked out

"Sybil, what's the matter?" Mary asked her sister concerned

"It's… Tom…He's…Missing in action," Sybil whispered and got up and walked back leaving her sister behind not wanting to hear her reaction.

Sybil walked into the house and saw Sister Fray she walked over to her and she smiled at Sybil,

"Are you ready to work?" Sister Fray asked

"Yes, sorry about that earlier. I received some terrible news but I'm okay now," Sybil let out a little smile.

"Well alright, you are here to learn but tomorrow since it had to Christmas Day you'll spend time with family but after that I'll teach you the basics mainly becoming a sister is you deal with more bandages and burns even a broken arms so I'll teach you that and the techniques also some other things but for now. I would like you to walk with Captain Crawley around the grounds though he'll be in a wheelchair." Sister Fray explained and Sybil understood. Sybil was wondering why Mathew had been sitting in his wheelchair the whole time.

Sybil buttoned her coat up and walked over to him; she pushed him out and walked around the grounds keeping the silence between her and Matthew.

"Sybil stop and talk to me. I won't tell," Matthew said, Sybil pushed Matthew over to a bench so she could sit down and face him.

"What's wrong? Sister Fray told me what happened at breakfast." Matthew asked Sybil, he looked just as concerned as Mary.

"It Tom Matthew," Sybil whispered and got the letter out of her pocket in her skirt and handed over the letter to Matthew so he could read it. She waited for his reaction Sybil could see he was trying to find the words to say to her.

"Oh." Is all Matthew could manage; it was understandable in Sybil's mind he'd lost his best friend. A few tears loosely fell onto her cheeks.

"Sybil, I'm so sorry… But we will get through this even if you it gets tough, I'm sure they will find him Sybil." Matthew tried it give her a convincing but warming smile, it made her laugh.

"You're a terrible liar Matthew but you always must have hope even if breaks your heart." Sybil smiled trying not to break into tears.

"Can I tell you something?" Matthew asked her and she nodded they trusted each other.

"I'm still in love with Mary but now she's getting to married to a Richard Carlisle I want her to be happy," Matthew whispered as he was pulled into his thoughts as soon as he saw Mary walking out of the woods back into the warmth.

"Matthew, follow your heart even if you break someone's in the process. Everyone thinks I'm young and reckless to decide for myself but I'm proving them wrong. It's getting cold we should head back inside," Sybil said thoughtfully and she was speaking from her own heart.

Sybil got up and started pushing Matthew back inside.

(Author's note _Can I just skip ahead_)


	6. Found

_January 9__th__ 1918_

Sybil stood at docks waiting for a lift back to camp, Sister Fray waited with her she was going to a different camp to Sybil.

"When you first arrived at Downton Nurse Crawley what were you upset about?" Sister Fray asked as she adjusted her hat. Sybil hesitated a moment thinking about it,

"My fiancé… he's missing in action," Sybil whispered she'd still had no news from the letter she received the day before Christmas, it left her unhappy and worried over Christmas that she couldn't celebrate without knowing if he was alive.

"Oh, Nurse Crawley… I'm so sorry" Sister Fray's voice became quieter not wanting to bring up any more about it.

Sybil saw Captain Teller pull up with the motor,

"My ride is here, good luck Sister Fray." Sybil smiled and started to walk

"I will pray for you Nurse Crawley and that you will find him and he will come back to you," Sister fray called, Sybil ignored her and didn't turn back.

"Any news on your feller?" Captain Teller asked her as they were on the main road back to the hospital. Sybil stayed quiet Matron must have told some people, but she was curious to know how he found out.

"Why? How do you know?" Sybil asked him but she did regret her words after she said them.

"Some chaps from his regiment came in yesterday." He told me, Sybil just nodded my head and kept quiet as my heart was wishing one of them could be Tom.

We arrived back at camp and Sybil thanked Captain Teller before going to change into my nursing uniform, Sybil was summoned into Matron's office once Gwen had found me.

"I hope you learnt a lot because the convoy is coming into tonight. You're assigned to your normal duties." Sybil nodded her head and walked out of Matron's office.

As one of the trucks came in followed, Sybil noticed a Belgian refugee running toward her.

"Please come quickly a solider has come to my house he's injured." The refugee said worried,

"Nurse Crawley, where are you going?" Captain Teller questioned Sybil,

"Someone's injured," Sybil replied quickly following the refugee picking up the bottom of uniform so she could catch up to the refugee who was running, Captain Teller was hot on Sybil's heels.

Once they had reached a small shack that looked abandoned,

"How long has he been in there?" Captain Teller asked before opening the door,

"A few minutes before I came running for help," They both nodded their heads and walked in slowly. The injured solider sat on the chair with bruises and scratches all over his face but Sybil looked closer and recognised him.

"Tom?" She asked the solider sitting in the chair. He nodded his head and Sybil couldn't help herself but she hugged him so tightly she may have stopped him from breathing.

"You're alive!" Sybil breathed, Tom nearly cried out in pain but he kept himself composed.

"Well, its bloody good to see you alive. Your regiment were going to go looking for you." Captain Teller smiled. Tom chuckled a little, Sybil let go and stood beside him.

"Let's get that arm patched up shall we," Tom nodded his head and got up from the chair. They walked back to camp slowly since Tom was in pain from his arm.

Captain Teller assessed Tom and the only real damage was from his shoulder being dislocated. Sybil couldn't watch the horror of Tom being in pain so she did her duties and promised to come later.

"Nurse Crawley, a letter came in for you." Matron smiled and gave the letter to her. She was curious who would send her letter since Tom couldn't write.

My dear Sybil,

I am writing to you about the war being soon over, hopefully in a few weeks and I just want to say you and your fiancée are welcome to come home and stay as long as you like.

I now know why you chose to go to all those courses because you are growing up and you are still my little girl in a party dress. But look at the fine women you have grown into becoming a nurse and marrying a solider that is at a high rank and a close friend of Matthew. Matthew asked me to send you and Major Branson luck, I wish you both luck as well as the war comes to an end.

Your Mother sends you love and there is another letter from her personally but I will not go into much detail. Edith is much the same but helps out with the officers, don't tell Mary or Matthew but I still think they have feelings for each other.

I must get on now; I hope to see you soon.

Your dearest Papa,

Sybil swapped the letters over and now was sitting on her bed; it was nice to hear from her Father and understood what she had done though she still thought that her father wouldn't bless their marriage.

Dear Sybil,

You are my youngest daughter and you are growing up like Mary and Edith, I know for a marriage you need the parents blessing. I give you my blessing I'm not sure your father will yet but I have this feeling in my bones that you and this solider are meant to be. So when we get to know him when the war is soon over, I'm sure your Father will give you his blessing. I'm sure you are enthusiastic about being married and I do hope it is at Downton even if we have to get your fiancée's family over to see the wedding.

I hope you are safe and well wherever you are. I hope both of you are, we all send love particularly Matthew he wants to know if his friend is alright please reply to this letter I will understand if you don't your probably to busy.

Hold on Sybil,

Your dearest Mama.

Sybil smiled at the thought that her family had come to accept her choice and were happy her getting married young for her age.

"Sybil, the convoy has arrived." Anna came into the tent and told her, before Sybil left the tent she put the two letters she received back into the envelope safely into her bag.

The convoy had already unloaded when she got to the tent she was assigned to,

"Nurse Crawley you're in charge of this tent," Matron said walking by. Sybil instructed the volunteers to wash and change the soldiers. _It's going to be a long night_ Sybil thought to herself and started at bed one. She promised she would go see Tom so maybe when things had quietened down she would go it would cheer her up immensely.

Sybil managed to pull away from her duties at about the crack of dawn, she yawned quietly entering the tent Tom was in. She walked down passed the soldiers that hadn't come on the convoy these were soldiers that had broken body parts.

"How have you coped with the noise?" Sybil asked Tom kissing his forehead lightly to look like she was propping up his pillows. Tom didn't mind he understood that they couldn't publicly kiss it would seem wrong in front of the soldiers but he was glad he was back with Sybil and her touch literally made his world melt.

"It seems it's cured, being back in the trenches did help. I just block it out, I heard it was a bad convoy how are the soldiers that have come in?" He asked Sybil,

"There not to serious thank goodness, but my father has sent word that the war is soon over and he said that we are welcome at Downton for as long as we like." Sybil smiled.

"I'm glad to see you have patched things up with your father. Will I have to use my money to buy a set of tails?" He asked he knew a few things about people like Sybil's father. They liked to keep things the same instead of change.

"It may be best, but we can worry about that later. I have to get back I'll see if I can come later." Sybil wished she could kiss Tom so did Tom but it was best to keep quiet and leave.

1 month later

Everyone in the camp had been called to come to the burial field for a special service even the soldiers that could walk.

Sybil stood next to Tom as he was in his uniform, the sling that used to hold up his arm had now gone and he had made a full recovery. The priest talked about peace being now in motion and about sacrifice all the soldiers that had fought in the war did their country were honoured in the ceremony.

"The reason, I have called all of you here today is because the war is now officially over." There was cheer all over the crowd of people who were standing here.

"You will all be sent home the soldiers that still need care and attention will be sent to a hospital back in England. There will be trucks coming in and out of the camp to take equipment and people to the docks, you are all welcome to leave at anytime but you must help take some equipment. You are all dismissed," Tom took Sybil's hand in his he didn't care if anyone was watching the war was over.

Everyone walked back to camp and things were taken to the trucks that were already here to take equipment. Sybil and Tom helped anywhere they could, stripping the beds, folding the linen or even helping to take the tents down.

Most people had started to pack their bags once all the soldiers that still needed care were taken to the docks. Sybil packed her bag quickly as if she were in the hurry to run away but she wasn't, she was excited to all of her family again.

Tom met her at the trucks there were two spaces left they were lucky ones. She saw Gwen and Anna on the one she was on.

Once they were at the docks, she hugged Gwen and Anna. She wished them good luck in life and hoped to stay in touch with them over letters or a telephone.

Sybil walked up to a telephone before they got onto a boat.

Carson: This is Downton Abbey how may I help you?  
Sybil: Could I speak to Mama it's Lady Sybil  
Carson: Of course Milady I will just go get her in fact she is just walking by now

There was silence for a few moments and she looked over to Tom who was waiting beside so he would most likely here the conversation.

Cora: Is everything alright Sybil?  
Sybil: Haven't you heard Mama the war is over, Tom and I are coming.  
Cora: That is wonderful news, I did know it's been hectic here with soldiers coming and going. I'll send Pratt for you if you are at the docks if that is right?  
Sybil: Yes, were about to get onto the boat, but we will stop in Ripon to get Tom some tails.  
Cora: Trying to impress your Father, I'm glad you are both alright. We'll see you soon.

Sybil put the telephone back and took Tom's hand,

"I sent word to my Ma, I just hope she doesn't have heart attack." Tom chuckled Sybil assumed that was a joke.


	7. Influenza

"So what did you think of my family?" Sybil asked Tom getting into bed next to him.

"Your Father and Lady Grantham look like they hate me." Tom said, it made Sybil laugh.

"Edith thinks you're trying to get back at your parents after they ignored you for a few months." Tom caressed Sybil's cheek with the tip of his finger, but continued.

"Mary is still making up her mind and you already know about Matthew. Your Mother I think she's starting to like me." Sybil sighed at the thought of her Mother.

"You know when Downton has weddings, it goes full-out. But I don't want it to; I just want it to be quiet." When Sybil was younger she always dreamed of having a big wedding and marrying a prince but now since she'd grown up Sybil wanted a small quiet wedding with not much fuss at all.

"You can have whatever you want, my heart is yours. I proved that by surviving the war twice." He chuckled but stopped as he shook the thought off of having to walk through the woods for days with a broken arm. He'd got off lucky but the boy who was with him died after he saved Tom.

"I know you did," Sybil whispered kissing Tom passionately. His lips lingered there so did Sybil's,

"What about November 11th? For the wedding?" Tom asked which made Sybil laugh again.

_November 10__th__ 1918 _

Tom had been a gentleman to Sybil and let her arm go around his as they walked past the cottages.

"Are you sure your Mother can't come?" Sybil asked, she remembered the day Tom got the letter off his Mother. He understood the costs of marrying an English women that had connections to a family higher than him,

"I can't go back to Ireland, anyway." Tom sighed, Tom had been keeping a secret all this time from Sybil and he knew he should have told her of his past sooner only Matthew knew his secret.

"Why ever not?" Sybil asked confused as they were walking by the cottages,

"The reason I joined the War was because I can't return to Ireland, I was caught in an Irish rebellion." Tom came clean about everything. Sybil stood there for a few moments pondering the thought of Tom fighting for the rights of country.

"But if you didn't, you would have never met Matthew or me or be getting married." Sybil said turning to him and facing him directly.

"True and I love you for helping me in the war." Tom smiled and kissed Sybil.

"I love you too but we should probably get back, Mama will kill us if we break tradition." Sybil giggled a little taking Tom's arm again.

Sybil looked at herself in her wedding dress; it was white of course the traditional colour. It was a plain dress made of silk and in her hair she wore the flowered leaf tiara that had been passed down in the Crawley family. Mary would wear this so would Edith when they would get married.

"May I come in?" Robert said standing in the doorway dressed in his suit.

"Of course, Papa. But you have not blessed my wedding so I may have bad luck now in my marriage." Sybil said as Anna carefully placed Sybil's veil on.

"I know at the start when we first met Tom we thought you were going to fast but now you've waited we've got to know him…" Robert trailed off. Sybil stood there looking at her Father who was trying to come up with something to say.

"Oh please Papa hurry up, I do not want to be late for my own wedding." Sybil giggled.

"What I'm trying to say is... I bless your marriage between you and Tom." Robert smiled and it made Sybil smile as well. Robert kissed Sybil softly on her cheek,

"Thank you Papa," Sybil smiled. Robert offered his arm to Sybil and she took his arm graciously.

The wedding was small with only family of Sybil's and Tom's sister was due to pay a visit after they come back from their honeymoon. As Sybil walked down the aisle her heart rushed since she hadn't met eyes with Tom, but when they did her heart stopped and she felt her world and surroundings melt away.

(AN: Hehe, time jump again because I feel uncomfortable writing sex type scenes.)

2 weeks later: _25__th__ November 1918_

"My sister will not want a big entrance at all." Tom said to Sybil quietly while they sat in the library. Matthew came in rather happy and sat down; Lavinia seemed to have come to Downton Abbey while Sybil and Tom were on their honeymoon.

"When's the wedding?" Sybil asked Matthew politely.

"2 days from now, I'm sure I told you before." Matthew replied,

"I must have forgotten, I seem forgetful lately. Sorry" Sybil apologised getting up and picking a book off the library shelf.

"No, need to apologise. We've all been rather busy." Matthew smiled; Carson walked in and bowed as he usually did since Sybil was in there.

"Sir Richard Carlisle has arrived shall I tell Lady Mary?" Carson asked directly to Sybil.

"I'm sure Mary will be done soon with whatever she was doing." Sybil smiled. Carson bowed once more and left the room.

"When's your sister arriving Tom?" Matthew asked. Tom looked up from the floor,

"Tomorrow, though she said she won't want to attend the wedding. She hopes that it's not a bother." Tom spoke now.

"No," They heard the dressing gong and all got up. Sybil had something else on her mind as she put the book back onto the shelf. She was late and had been having stomach cramps, her instincts were telling her she was pregnant but wasn't sure and didn't want to tell anyone until she had seen Dr Clarkson.

"I really don't see the point in all this dressing up for dinner." Tom complained as he changed into his suit in his dressing room.

"Darling, it's the way we've always done it." Sybil said placing a long beaded necklace over her head.

"Neila will cause up a fuss when she arrives for sure." Tom smiled walking out he hadn't seen his family for years but kept in touch with letters from his youngest sister Nelia.

"I know she will, from the stories you have told she should be the leader of the Irish rebellion." Sybil joked and they kissed lightly.

Once they were all sat round the dinner table, dinner was served.

"Mary tells me that you're getting married here instead of London, why did you choose here?" Sir Richard Carlisle asked starting the conversation topic.

"If you excuse me, I rather don't feel well. Do you mind if I go lay down?" Lavinia asked placing the spoon back into her bowl.

"Of course, you can come to my room." Mary said politely getting up from the table.

"I think I might have to do the same thing." Cora said getting up all the men stood up while the ladies went out.

"I should go call Dr Clarkson." Edith said leaving the room hastily.

Once everyone had gone into the drawing-room, Sybil sat down on one of the chairs talking to Tom.

"What did she say?" Sybil asked,

"She said she wasn't too bothered with it and was glad she doesn't have to dress up in fancy clothes." Tom mused taking Sybil's hand in his.

"I think I might go to bed, I feel exhausted." Sybil said letting out a small yawn. She got up and before she left the room.

"Please don't tell me it's claimed another one." Robert asked worried.

"No Papa, I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted." Sybil smiled,

Sybil walked up to her room and changed slowly into her night-clothes being exhausted though she didn't do much today. All Sybil was waiting for now was for one my symptom for her to be of what was wrong with her. Sybil felt Tom kiss her forehead before she fell into deep sleep and it put a smile on her face.

Sybil felt like she had woken up straight away from when she had fallen asleep but in fact it was pitch black except for her sister holding an oil lamp.

"Sybil, wake up. It's Mama," Mary was shaking her,

"Where's Tom?" She asked Mary getting up from bed and putting on her dressing gown

"He's with Matthew," Mary said Sybil could tell Mary's mind was on Matthew even at this hour.

They saw Cora in a terrible state sweating and fidgeting something you wouldn't want to anyone go through,

"If she survives tonight she'll live." Dr Clarkson said.

"My God!" Robert huffed. Sybil couldn't hold it anymore she clung to her stomach and the chair beside her.

"Sybil! What's wrong?" Mary asked her frantically. Dr Clarkson came over to her,

"I feel faint and have stomach cramps." Sybil clung to her stomach even harder and had to bite her cheek so she wouldn't scream out in pain.

"She's pregnant," Dr Clarkson came to a conclusion and they all looked at Sybil.

"She can't be in here." Dr Clarkson said taking her arm, Mary took the other.

"Should we get Tom?" Mary asked Sybil worrying over her sister

"No, I want to tell him by myself." Sybil gasped clinging to her stomach.

Sybil got back into bed with the help of Dr Clarkson and Mary.

"You must stay in your room and rest. You can't be near anyone with Spanish Influenza." Dr Clarkson warned Sybil, she nodded her head.

"DR CLARKSON." Someone from down the corridor shouted.

"I'll stay with her," Mary replied straight away after the person outside shouted.

*Lavinia's Room*

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, looking at Lavinia's body lying there sweating and looking like she was about to give up breathing.

"These are her last moments, I'm sorry Matthew." Isobel said checking her pulse which was nearly dead.

"Matthew…" Lavinia said her breathing heavy she was struggling to breathe. Tom stood by the door still in his suit from dinner he hadn't bothered to get changed since he was doing everything he could to help Matthew. He wished he could have gone to go see Sybil but he knew Matthew needed support.

Matthew went to go sit beside Lavinia and braced himself for Lavinia's last words,

"I know I'm dying, Matthew." Lavinia's voice went into whispers since that didn't take much of her breath.

"No, you are not we'll find a way to save you." Matthew argued, Tom could see Lavinia didn't want her last words to be with Matthew about an argument.

"You are going to live and were going to get married tomorrow." Matthew also put his voice into a whisper. Tom saw Robert and Edith walk in, he wondered where Sybil and Mary were.

"No, Matthew be with her please, the thing is... When I came downstairs and you and Mary were dancing...I heard what you said and I saw what you did. It's not that I'm in a rage. In fact, I think it's noble of you to want to keep your word when things have changed, but I'm not sure if it would be right of me to hold you to it. I've had lots of time to think about it. I love you very, very much. And I've wanted to marry you from the first moment I saw you. That is true, but I didn't really know what I saw taking on. I'm a little person; an ordinary person and when I saw you and Mary together, I thought, "How fine! How right you look together." It isn't a sudden thing. I was starting to worry and when you were wounded I thought it was my calling to look after you and care for you and I don't think Mary would have done that quite as well as me. I do have some self-worth, just not enough to make you marry the wrong person." Lavinia whispered taking another deep breath.

"We all deserve happiness in this life and I thought I had found it. But perhaps not, be happy Matthew that is all ask." Lavinia's voice got quieter and quieter until you could only hear her breathing. At one point Lavinia's breathing stopped completely, Dr Clarkson checked Lavinia's pulse once more.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Dr Clarkson whispered stepping aside.

*Back in Sybil's room*

"Have the pains stopped?" Mary asked Sybil sitting beside her in a chair.

"I can hardly feel them now; I wonder what's going on." Sybil mused

"I don't think you want to know, but at least we have some good news." Mary smiled.

"I guess so; tell me do you really love Sir Richard Carlisle?" Sybil asked she had to find out sooner enough,

"I'm not sure how I feel, with Lavinia in the way of Matthew. I need to marry someday," Mary sighed at the thought of Matthew.

Sybil saw her door open then with Tom walking in,

"Are you alright?" Tom asked confused for why Mary was sitting beside Sybil.

"Mary was just keeping me company I couldn't watch what was happening to Mama," Sybil half lied it was true she couldn't watch her Mother go through that. Mary got up and placed the chair back by Sybil's desk.

"I should go to bed." Mary smiled,

"You should probably hear it from me not Matthew. But Lavinia's passed away." Tom whispered, Sybil and Mary gasped in shock,

"I'm going to bed I don't think it's right to face Matthew at his state of grieving. Goodnight." Mary looked at Sybil in way saying 'Tell him' but left quickly.

Sybil got out of bed and walked over to Tom,

"There is no need for you to get up," Tom said taking her hand and pulling her back to bed.

"Tom, I need to tell you something…" Sybil hesitated, Tom got back up.

"What is it?" Tom asked confused in his Irish accent.

"I'm pregnant," Sybil whispered.


End file.
